


Let Me Take Care of You

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: Thane x Shepard - Role playingSo the role playing isn't a major part in this, it got a little away from me and I ended up making it slightly angsty - so I apologise for that, aha.





	Let Me Take Care of You

Her hands ran all over his body, perhaps a little less muscle than before, but otherwise still just as she remembered. They moved across his smooth scales with ease, pushing his jacket off from his shoulders to leave it in a puddle on the floor. Shepard took the lead as she walked Thane towards the bed, hands and lips never leaving each other; it'd been far too long. Part of her wanted to take her time, it was the first time they'd been together since her incarceration but it was also more than likely to be their last. Shepard pushed that thought away quickly before it dragged her away from the moment, Thane now pulling her down onto the bed with him.

They both shifted further up the bed until Thane reached the pillows, lips still clashing together in sloppy kisses, and Shepard had to pull away to catch her breath a little.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered, noticing that Thane was still a little breathless. She leaned in for another kiss but he gently pushed her back.

Thane's hands trailed up and down her bare legs that straddled him and breathed in a deep breath as though he was trying to force every little bit of air into his lungs.

“Siha...” He said, looking away in pain.

“What?” Shepard questioned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” He said with a little chuckle, taking another deep breath in. “It's just...I do not have as much energy as I used to.” He looked away again as if ashamed. “I worry I will not be able to give you the pleasure you deserve. Whilst I still carry out my daily exercises our times together have often been...quite energetic, perhaps so much so that I will not be able to perform as I would usually.”

Shepard just stared down at him.

“I understand this must not be what you were expecting. If you wish to leave I will not take any offence.”

She stayed on his lap, the idea of leaving never even entering her mind but a much more interesting idea came instead.

“Perhaps you need to see a doctor then.” She said.

“I already do, on the Citadel.” He replied.

She couldn't help but smile at his blunt response, already beginning to scoot further back down his legs.

“No,” she said suggestively, “I meant a _different_ kind of doctor.”

“Oh?” Thane questioned, clearly confused as what she was insinuating.

Shepard shook her head in disbelief at how the man before her hadn't clued in as to what was going on, yet could come out with some of the filthiest sentences she'd ever heard.

“Perhaps I could...kiss it better for you.” She said whilst unbuttoning his trousers, her head now at the level of his prominent bulge.

“Oh.” Was all he said, eyes going dark with realisation.

Slipping her hand inside his underwear she grabbed his cock firmly, earning a low growl from Thane, and hooked the fingers of her other hand into the waistband, pulling it back and exposing him to the cool air.

“Now, why don't you show me where it hurts.” Shepard said seductively “I want to make my patient feel all better.”

Thane's hand wound its way into her hair, fisting gently as he lowered her head down closer to his cock.

“I believe this area is causing me the most discomfort right now.” He said, voice already hoarse.

Shepard leant forward a bit more, placing an opened mouthed kiss at the tip of his shaft and the hand in her hair gripped tighter. Her eyes flicked up to watch his face, smiling as she slowly left kisses down the length of his cock.

“I'm sure I can resolve the issue for you, Sir.” She dragged her tongue achingly slow back up, feeling every bump and ridge against it. “Now, what exactly seems to be the problem?”

“The problem is simple,” he said, eyes never leaving hers, “for some reason your lips are not wrapped around me and my length not half way down your throat.”

She swallowed hard, thighs clenching together and a little whine escaping from her mouth; this was the Thane she knew. She hummed against his cock, knowing how the vibrations would be thrumming through it.

“Well, it's not good for a doctor to leave a patient in such pain.” She smirked.

Shepard grabbed his now thoroughly hard erection at the base, allowing her to slip her mouth over the head, applying the smallest amount of suction. She kept her eyes on him, mouth slowly sinking down inch by inch, ridge by ridge, until her lips touched the top of her fingers that gripped him. She breathed through her nose as she relaxed her throat around him, feeling Thane's legs tense underneath her. She knew it was probably taking all of his willpower not to buck his hips up into her mouth.

She felt Thane's hand tug on her hair, urging her to slide back up, making sure to suck firmly on his cock as she did so. She moved back down again, beginning to bob her head rhythmically, and she watched his eyes fall shut.

“Siha.” He whispered and she lifted her mouth away from him momentarily.

“Let me take care of you.” She replied, and she didn't just mean it in the sense of their role playing.

She placed her tongue back against him, licking across and around all the sensitive ridges of his cock. He let out a strained moan and she knew he was teetering right on the edge.

Ordinarily she'd enjoy teasing and torturing him until he pulled her away and fucked her senseless. But with a heavy heart she knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and the last thing she wanted to do was to cause him any more discomfort than he was already in. This was about him, she wanted to make him feel good, to forget about everything that was going on – both with his health and her current predicament with the reapers.

So she took all of him in her mouth once more, holding what little she couldn't swallow with her hand and rubbed gently at the ridges there. Moving her head up and down at a steady pace, she watched her lover come undone, his brows creased together in pleasure and mouth slightly agape. Shepard tried not to focus on how his chest rattled with every breath.

Everything became more urgent, more desperate. Thane balled the sheets up in his hands and began thrusting his hips up in time with Shepard's movements. She watched his face contort in the most beautiful way as he spilled himself into her mouth with a loud groan. She swallowed every drop, smiling as she dragged her lips back up his sensitive cock, humming in delight at how she could still bring such immense pleasure to the man she loved. The man she would always love; even after he was gone, after she was gone.

She quickly wiped away a tear as she crawled back up to him on the bed, settling down when his arms wrapped tightly around her

“Does my patient feel all better now?” She said with a light chuckle, hoping to disguise the sadness in her voice but knowing Thane would notice it anyway.

“You always make me feel better, Siha.” He replied, squeezing her slightly in his arms, and for just a moment they managed to forget that this would be the last night they spent together.


End file.
